


Whispers

by Plasmatic



Series: Pearlina Short Stories [4]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy, I Tried, Look it's just marina doting about pearl, No Angst, One Shot, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasmatic/pseuds/Plasmatic
Summary: Marina whispers in her sleep





	Whispers

Marina whispers in her sleep. She would whisper about anything; the concerts she absolutely cherishes on, the Inkopolis news with her script she always performs, some of her most favorite songs. 

Pearl loved these vulnerable moments; ever since Marina forced her to go to bed together because the both of them had never got enough sleep, Pearl always found it impossible to feel drowsy; so hearing Marina's soft whispering alongside her always helped her fall asleep, especially when both of Marina's arms are wrapped protectively around her.

However, her most favorite moments are when Marina would whisper about her very own wife. Sometimes, Pearl would hear the younger girl ramble on about how beautiful she was, or how talented at rapping she is, or how her smile never failed to make her heart implode in fluff. 

And Pearl would internally die in happiness; hearing the words from her cute wife's mouth never failed to do so...

The very first time that Pearl heard Marina's whispers, she was so overwhelmed that, when Marina woke up, she had thought that Pearl was running a heavy fever; because she had such a high body temperature, and she wouldn't spent the day not clenching onto her. All Pearl would do was stare deeply into Marina's eyes, and trying to lean into kisses every two minutes; they didn't even host the news that day, because Pearl was so in love and oh my cod, she had never seen Marina this cute in her life 

Pearl would live this life every day. 

Every time Pearl would hear Marina utter her name, whispering about how she was perfect in every way; she would go teary, just purely overwhelmed with emotions, and how lucky she was to even get such an amazing and caring wife to confide with. And Pearls heart would just internally melt into a puddle of pure adoreness, just like that.

One quite ordinary night, after hours upon hours of concerts; raising awareness to the Inkopolis Pride Month, both girls were absolutely drained... and obliviously in love with each other.

Both of them giddily locked hands; giggling about absolutely nothing as they both got out of their car. They slowly walked hand on hand, staring at each other warmly, and wrapped each other's arms around each other as they opened their house. They started giggling even more as they got upstairs and entered their bedroom; and they both thumped onto the bed, smiling like idiots.

Pearls eyes were about to drop, when she heard Marina's whispers again. She shuffled closer to Marina, as she eavesdropped into her thoughts...

_Pearl, I just can't put into words how much I dote you; how much you affect me... You are just my world, and cod I can't imagine my life without you..._

And as Marina whispered on and on, a small smile latched onto Pearl's face; she wrapped her small arms against the taller, sleeping Octoling; wiping her tears of pure bliss on Marina's pajamas, as both bodies snuggled closer together, both girls thinking the same words.

_I love you_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading,
> 
> I was going to make a short story for now, because I'm going to start making a multi-chapter fanfic about Pearlina soon.
> 
> It's 12AM right now (British) , so there's bound to be spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm going to fix most of it, and probably update some more words to get it up to 1k later tommorow...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Make sure to send some ideas down, because I'm down with it too!


End file.
